Memories aren't always Bad
by bblueberry26
Summary: *Complete* Prue is mourning the death of Andy when she figures out that she is pregnant. You have to read it to find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Prue is mourning the death of Andy when she finds out that she is pregnant. Read it to find out what happens!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Prue was at the manor, in the kitchen, eating breakfast with Piper and Phoebe. No one was talking, for fear of upsetting Prue again. Andy had just died. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Prue hadn't talked about it, she hadn't wanted to, although Piper and Phoebe kept telling her that it was a good idea. She hadn't cared, or at least she pretended that she didn't care. Andy had died, and the funeral was yesterday. Prue was still pretty upset.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm sure, at least not now" replied Prue. Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances and then looked at Prue again.  
  
"It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up inside you," Phoebe said, trying to convince Prue to talk to them.  
  
"I'm okay. Really. There isn't anything to talk about!" Prue insisted. But as she said that she had a flashback of the day he died, and Prue saw him die. She totally zoned out for a minute.  
  
"Uh-huh." Piper said doubtingly, "Why don't I believe you?" Prue came back to earth and was thinking about what she saw so hard that she forgot where she was. She willed herself not to cry, but a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away, so Piper and Phoebe didn't see, but they saw.  
  
"Come on, Prue." Phoebe said, "You have to talk about it!  
  
"No, I don't!" Prue shouted and ran into her room.  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you, Prue." Said Andy.  
  
"Me too." Said Prue. Andy just laughed. He knew it was hard for her to actually say the words, "I love you," and he wasn't going to push it. He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
The tears poured down Prue's cheeks now, and she didn't even try to stop them. She sat on her bed, pulled her knees up to her face and started crying hard. Piper walked into her bedroom, but Prue was completely oblivious. Piper sat down next to Prue and hugged her softly, willing her to look up. Prue noticed her now, and hugged her back, crying into her shoulder.  
  
A/N: I know, this is a really stupid beginning, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. it gets better, I PROMISE!! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters so don't sue me!  
  
(About a month later)  
  
Prue remembered the day before Andy died like it was yesterday. For more reasons than one too. She thought she might be pregnant. She hadn't told anyone, but she was going to tell Phoebe and Piper right now.  
  
"Morning," said Phoebe to Prue, "You don't look so good. What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"Uh-oh, this can't be good." Phoebe said with concern "PIPER!" Phoebe called. Piper walked into the kitchen glancing from Phoebe to Prue, and back to Phoebe.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, hiding the worry in her voice.  
  
"Prue needs to tell us something?" Phoebe said, looking at Prue.  
  
"Yeah.um." Prue started, "I forgot about this until earlier this week, but I have good reason to believe that I'm." her voice trailed off.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Piper asked as Prue fell onto the ground. Piper looked at from sister to sister and then tried to wake Prue up, but it didn't work.  
  
"Leo," Phoebe called, "LEO!!" Leo orbed into the kitchen to find Prue lying on the ground, just waking up, and Piper sitting above her, worry in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking at Prue. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think you are." said Piper, remembering when her friend Anna was pregnant, Anna said that she fainted once or twice in the first trimester.  
  
"Yeah. probably." Prue said. Leo looked from Piper to Prue to Phoebe.  
  
"Prue's um. pregnant!" Phoebe said to Leo. Leo looked at the sisters again and finally after what seemed like forever said something.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean, congratulations." Prue just laughed, but her worry inside was growing. She didn't want to be pregnant. She didn't want to think of Andy every time she looked at the baby, but at the same time, she wanted to keep her baby. She decided that with all of the evil popping in out of no-where, she would bring her baby to the church that they went to when they were younger, and ask Sister Agnes to find a good family for him or her to stay with.  
  
"What are you thinking, Prue?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we can't keep the baby. We can bring him or her to the church we used to go to, and ask Sister Agnes to watch 'em." Prue said.  
  
"We can't do that," said Phoebe, "You actually think we need to give it up?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I do." Prue said. Piper and Phoebe exchanged sad glances.  
  
"Well, if it's for the best." Piper said, not really wanting to say it, but saying it anyway. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Prue?" Prue nodded and looked at Piper.  
  
"Sorry for this," Prue said.  
  
"Don't be." Replied Piper. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, because if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing stories at FANfiction.net.  
  
A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
+ x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x (Nine months later)  
  
Piper and Phoebe were in the room where Prue was set to give birth. She was in labor for 2 hours, and she passed out. The doctors said that there were birth complications, so they were going to deliver the baby with Prue unconscious. Piper and Phoebe were nervous. They didn't want their sister to die, but they didn't want the baby to die either.  
  
After the baby was born (it was a girl) The sisters had to think of a name before they gave her to the church. Phoebe wanted to name her Freplica, but Piper wanted to name her Pamela, Prue didn't want to name her, hoping that this way, she wouldn't get too attached. Piper and Phoebe compromised, by naming her Pamela (following the P pattern) Freplica Halliwell.  
  
"Are you totally positive you want to do this, Prue?" asked Piper.  
  
"No. but I have to," said Prue  
  
"No you don't!" said Phoebe "I'm sure we could handle it." Prue looked at Phoebe, wishing that she could believe her, but really, she couldn't. She had more reasons than the evil thing. She didn't want a sad memory of Andy every time she looked at Pamela.  
  
"Please, Prue?" Phoebe pleaded, "I am already attached to Freppy."  
  
"Freppy?" Piper and Prue asked in unison.  
  
"Short for Freplica!" Phoebe replied, a wide grin spreading across her face. "I WANT TO KEEP HER!"  
  
"No can do, sweetie!" Prue said sweetly. Phoebe looked at Pamela longingly.  
  
"Phoebe, it's Prue's baby, and her choice." Said Piper. Prue looked at Pamela and almost started crying. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew that if she didn't.  
  
+ x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x  
  
As soon as Prue and Pamela got out of the hospital, they took the baby over to the church. They found sister Agnes, and all stared at her.  
  
"What?" Sister Agnes asked.  
  
"Can you do us a HUGE favor?" asked Prue.  
  
"Sure, what can I do?" she asked.  
  
"You need to find a good home for my baby girl. She can't stay with us, and her daddy is dead." Prue replied, sadly.  
  
"Oh, I always hate doing this." Sister Agnes said, mostly to herself. Piper and Phoebe exchanged sad glances, hoping that Prue didn't see. She did, and walked out to the car. While she was gone, Piper and Phoebe told Sister Agnes that the baby's name was Pamela Freplica Halliwell, and handed her the baby with the triquetra on the blanket. (A/N: the triquetra is the power of three symbol). Piper and Phoebe walked out to the car, and found Prue curled up into a ball in the backseat.  
  
"I'll drive," Piper offered. Phoebe nodded, and sat in the passenger seat. When they got home, Prue went straight to her room. Piper and Phoebe were really worried. Piper walked into Prue's bedroom, and sat down next to her on the bed. She put her arm around Prue, and asked her what was really bothering her.  
  
"I feel like I am throwing Andy away, as well as Pamela, and I didn't want to give her away, I just knew that I had to." Prue said between tears. Piper gave her a comforting smile and sat there for a minute.  
  
+ x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x  
  
(Meanwhile) Paige was at her apartment building thinking about her mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, I don't own any of the characters, I write about them, and hopefully you like the stories.  
  
A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW! (Also check out Finding Paige)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.and she wanted to know everything she could about when she was left off at the church, she didn't have anything to do that night, so she decided to go to the church. She wasn't religious, but she could talk to Sister Agnes, the one she was left with when she was a baby. She got into her lime green VW and drove down to the church. When she got there, she walked in, and Sister Agnes was there, holding a baby in her arms.  
  
"Why, hello Sister Agnes, Paige said as she walked into the door.  
  
"Paige! I was just thinking about you!" Sister Agnes exclaimed.  
  
"You were? Why?" Paige was confused.  
  
"Well, 3 women just left me with this baby, and asked me to find a good family for her to live with, and that is exactly what your parents said when they dropped you off." Sister Agnes said.  
  
"Really? What's her name?" Paige asked.  
  
"Pamela Freplica Halliwell." She said.  
  
"Freplica?" Paige asked.  
  
"That's what they said, and they spelled it out for me. F.R.E.P.L.I.C.A." Sister Agnes said.  
  
"Well, I know that I'm not really a family, per say, but I'll take her in, after all, she is almost exactly like me." Paige said. "but I did want to ask you a couple questions."  
  
"That would be great, Paige, but are you sure? You can't back out after you take her. She'll get too attached to you."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Replied Paige, taking Pamela into her arms. "Hello there, Pammy."  
  
"Good, now what were your questions?" Sister Agnes asked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Phoebe were eating breakfast in the kitchen as Prue walked down the stairs.  
  
"How are you holding up, Prue?" Phoebe asked. She didn't know about Prue and Piper's conversation, but she figured that it must be hard to give up a child.  
  
"I'm not." Prue said dryly. She sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. She apparently didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh, Prue, I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No." Prue replied, only half paying attention to what her sister was saying. Piper walked over and hugged her.  
  
"I gotta go to work, See you later!" Piper said, walking through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: it all works out, don't worry! Keep those reviews coming in though. also read my other story Finding Paige, I think it is good, but I want to know what you guys think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, or the characters, I do however, own this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. Keep them coming in.  
  
***  
  
At the church, Paige was asking Sister Agnes questions about when she was dropped off as a baby.  
  
"So, do you remember their names?" Paige asked. "My parents, I mean."  
  
"No, I don't think they mentioned their names. You mother, though, if I remember correctly looked a lot like the three sisters that dropped Pamela off here." Sister Agnes replied.  
  
"Okay, well it was worth a try. I'll keep you in touch with Pammy, but I gotta go! See you later," Paige said, as she walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Prue was sitting in her room, just sitting there, thinking about Andy. She was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. It was Piper, who came in and sat down next to Prue.  
  
"How are you, really Prue, because you don't seem to be holding up very well, and I am very worried about you." Piper said.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess." Prue said. "But I want to be alone."  
  
"Okay, Prue, but I want you to know that I am here if you want to talk." Piper said, walking out the door. After Piper left, Prue turned on the radio. She wasn't sure what the song was, but the lyrics seemed so real.  
  
***Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love, And what it was like when we were together, Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach, And you held me through the stormy weather, And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright" Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast, As I told you how I feel, You made me feel right at home, You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel, I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it, I just want one more night with you, And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright" October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love, And what it was like when we were together The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems, I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away, And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright" ***  
  
Prue started to cry, remembering the last few weeks she spent with Andy. They were always on the beach, and that song, sounded like it was completely about her. It seemed so real, and yet, she knew it wasn't, and Prue knew better than to dwell on the past.  
  
Phoebe heard Prue crying, from the hallway. She was thinking about going in to check on Prue, when Piper walked out, so she wasn't going to, but now she had to. She walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Prue.  
  
"Prue, you have to calm down. It's been 5 months." Phoebe said, trying to get Prue to stop crying and to get her to talk to either her or Piper. The radio was on quietly, Prue could hear it, but Phoebe didn't notice it.  
  
***8 O'clock on the morning you left The day was dark I sat in my room They walked in and told me that you'd gone That moment on I knew I'd be your angel Knew you'd be our angel That day I spent was the hardest day ever Trying to paint a picture for you Before my eyes There's so many colors Just for today they all seem blue Heaven Heaven was calling you Heaven Heaven needed you. We'll join our hands again We'll trade kisses before night And talk of time we had We'll be together oh someday And watch over the stars at night And laugh at the fun we had It was our day I'll lay a rose beside you forever And light a candle to remind me of you Here in my heart You'll be on my journey Wherever I go whatever I do Heaven Heaven was calling you Heaven Heaven needed you. We'll join our hands again someday We'll trade kisses before night And talk of time we had We'll be together oh someday And watch over the stars at night And laugh at the fun we had It was our day Oh yeah.Oh Our day***  
  
Prue started crying again, but harder this time. The song isn't what happened, because Prue had watched Andy die, but it still brought back the memories. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, or the characters, however, I do own this story.  
  
A/N: Just FYI, I am NOT gonna keep writing if I don't get reviews. REALLY!  
  
***  
  
When Paige got to her apartment, she remembered something. That she needed to get a crib, baby formula, diapers, baby monitors, all that crap, and she had none of it.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm going to the store." Paige said under her breath. "At least I don't have to worry about going to work, considering that small fact that I don't."  
  
Paige walked out of the door and about a block away, was a baby store. 'Wow, good luck!' Paige thought. She walked in and started getting all of the things she needed. When she got home, she was ready for Pamela (a.k.a. Pammy).  
  
*** At the manor, Prue was in her room crying, and Piper and Phoebe were worried. They were in the kitchen, talking about how this wasn't good.  
  
"We should try talking to her again," Piper suggested.  
  
"Nope. I just got back. It's useless." Phoebe uttered.  
  
"Well, I'm worried about her. This isn't normal." Piper sighed.  
  
"Or is it?" Phoebe questioned. "How would we know? Our boyfriends have never died." Phoebe said. "Well, all except Jeremy, but that is different."  
  
"I know." Piper said, "But still."  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"How is she?" He asked. He didn't really need an answer though, the looks on Piper and Phoebe's faces were enough. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Leo offered.  
  
"You can try." Piper said. Not even a second later, Leo orbed away, leaving Piper and Phoebe alone.Again.  
  
***  
  
Leo orbed into Prue's bedroom and sat down next to her. She was oblivious to the fact that he was even there. She was just lying there, crying, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Your sisters are really worried about you." Leo said, "so am I. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Prue just looked at him. She didn't answer, but he knew what she would have said if she could: "I know."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Let me just say that The next chapter is gonna be far into the future. kind of. Well, if you want to find out what happens, you better review, cuz I wont keep writing until I have more **Nice reviews are not necessary, but very much appreciated! ** 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters. this chapter is almost the same as the episode on TV.  
  
A/N: IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!! Also, it isn't exactly the same as the episode, so you will be bored out of your minds.  
  
A/N 2: Everyone who reviewed: Thank you soo much, now, go r/r my other story (Finding Paige) (  
  
-x-  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe brought the innocent doctor that they (for the time being) saved, back to the house.  
  
"I'll look in the book!" Phoebe yelled as she ran up to the attic. "You guys can explain to the doctor what is going on." As soon as Phoebe got upstairs, out of sight, Shax breaks in through the front doors.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" Prue shouted.  
  
"I'm almost done!" Phoebe called back. Shax attacks the doctor, but Prue pushes him out of the way, taking the blow herself. She flies through a wall and falls unconscious on the floor. As Piper begins to fight, Shax throws her against and through the wall also. Phoebe ran downstairs and recites the spell she found, right before Shax could kill the doctor. Shax blows up, but doesn't look quite like he was vanquished.  
  
"LEO! Phoebe called, "LEO! At that second, Leo orbed in and healed Prue and Piper, who were close to death, lying on the floor, bleeding.  
  
"I don't think I killed Shax, I probably just injured him. "Phoebe said as Piper and Prue came back to life.  
  
"It's probably a power of three spell, at least, to kill him, you probably need three." Prue said. Prue and Piper walk outside with the spell to vanquish Shax for good, while Phoebe stays with the doctor at the house.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper and Prue get about a block away before Shax attacks again. Before they can use the spell, Piper explodes him to defend herself and Prue, and Shax disappears.  
  
"Again, I don't think it killed him," Prue says. What they don't see, is that a newscaster saw Piper blow up Shax.  
  
-x-  
  
(Back at the house),  
  
".So you can't tell anyone, okay?" Phoebe asked. The doctor agreed, happily.  
  
"And thank you for saving my life." He adds. After he left, Prue asked Leo to make sure that they really vanquished Shax, because she didn't think they did. Phoebe, who has also been researching how to save Cole and reverse what evil spell Raynor cast on him, asks for her sisters' help in sending her down to the underworld using a modified "magic to magic" spell so that she can find Cole.  
  
"I made a spell, I should be able do save him." She explains. Piper and Prue are reluctant, but do so.  
  
-x-  
  
(In the underworld, Phoebe faces Cole. He threatens her, but she uses the potion and they embrace and kiss. She tries to convince him to come back home with her, but he fears that they won't be able to make it work up there.)  
  
Back at home, Prue and Piper are all over the news. Reporters, wanna-be witches, and crazy people are all over their front lawn. The doorbell rang, but it was only Darryl trying to help control the backlash.  
  
"You didn't actually vanquish Shax," Leo explained, "And you need to sneak out of the house, drive to the hospital, find the innocent doctor, and bring him back."  
  
Prue grabbed the doctor and brought him out to their car to keep him safe. Shax attacks again, but this time, they successfully vanquish him, and he blows up. Just their luck, the reporters saw that too. Prue and Piper head back home and try to figure out what to do.  
  
"The powers that be are really pissed, and the only idea they have is to beg the demon Tempus to turn back time." Leo says.  
  
-x-  
  
One of the wanna-be witches busts in and asks to join their coven. Seeing as Prue is impatient, she uses her power and throws the girl out the back door.  
  
"Leo, go down to the underworld, find Phoebe and Cole, and ask Cole to use his demon connections to get Tempus to turn back time." Prue told Leo.  
  
-x-  
  
"Phoebe, you need to go home, because something big is going down and the Source just arrived." Cole said. Leo orbed in and told Cole what they need.  
  
"I don't have the power to find Tempus." Cole explains.  
  
"The Source does, and if you pitch the idea to the Source as your 'to protect the demon world from the exposure it has gotten as well', the Source might do it." Leo argued.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to the Source," Cole says, as he shimmers out.  
  
-x-  
  
When Cole shimmered in, the Source said that he knew what was in Cole's heart and said he'll get Tempus to do it if Phoebe agrees to stay in the underworld.  
  
"Phoebe would never agree to that." Cole said.  
  
"Phoebe will agree to save one of her sisters' lives." The Source replied.  
  
-x-  
  
At the manor, the wanna-be witch is upset that she was rejected by Prue and Piper. As revenge, she climbs on top of her van and shoots into the house. The bullet goes right into Piper's gut. Prue freaks out as she takes a heavily bleeding Piper out to the car. She put Piper in the back seat and uses her power to throw a bunch of people out of the way, so she can drive to the hospital.  
  
(Skipping a bunch of gory details, Piper dies in the hospital, and Prue starts crying)  
  
(In the underworld, Cole comes back to Phoebe and Leo and tells them what the Source said. Leo orbs back up to see if the Source was telling the truth and finds Prue barricaded in a hospital room with Piper's body. Leo orbs back down, and Phoebe can immediately see from his face that Piper is dead. Phoebe agrees to the Source's demands. Since time won't go back in the underworld, only in the real world, Phoebe asks Cole to go and warn Prue and Piper as soon as the deed is done. Cole goes to the Source and says it's a deal. The Source dismisses Cole and tells one of his many minions to hold Cole and kill Phoebe as soon as time goes back. Time goes back.)  
  
-x-  
  
Piper and Prue start to explain to the doctor what is going on, but then Prue feels a chill. Shax busts in the front doors  
  
"PHOEBE!!" Prue called, but Phoebe doesn't answer Shax attacks the doctor, but Prue pushes him out of the way, taking the blow herself. She flies through a wall and falls unconscious on the floor. As Piper begins to fight, Shax throws her against and through the wall also. Shax then turns on the doctor and blows him through a window. Shax looks around at the wreckage with pleasure and then blows back out through the front doors of the house, shattering the windows in the doors as he slams them behind him. Prue and Piper are left lying in pools of their own blood.  
  
-x-  
  
A/N: Well, you all know what's gonna happen, because yanno, this was on TV, and if you don't, you will know when I write the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own the charmed characters, and this episode is kinda like the one on TV, but not really.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!! If you like this story, you should read Finding Paige (my other story) and review to that one too! (  
  
-x-  
  
After a while, Leo orbed into the manor, and realized that he could only save one of the two sisters. He saved Piper. Piper was really upset about Prue's death, and blamed it on herself, because 'Leo saved her because she was his wife, but he should have saved Prue, because she was more powerful.' She tried to bring her back numerous times, but wasn't able to. Oh, and Phoebe isn't evil anymore. She is upset about the death of Prue, but at the same time, happy that she still has one sister.  
  
(After the funeral)  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry about your loss." Paige says, walking up to Phoebe, holding baby Pamela in her arms, who is one year old now.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said, "Were you a friend of Prue's?"  
  
"No, not really." Paige said.  
  
"Did you know her from work?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I just knew her from around, you know." Paige explained, as she shook Phoebe's hand. Immediately Phoebe had a premonition of Shax attacking Paige and her baby. She was really freaked out, and wanted to save the girl, but She was gone. She tried to explain to Piper that they had to save her, but Piper didn't want to. She didn't want Phoebe to either, for fear of losing another sister.  
  
-x-  
  
After Phoebe and Cole saved Paige, and Paige finally realized that she wasn't evil, and they were all at P3, including Pammy.  
  
"Awwww. What's her name?" Piper asked.  
  
"Pamela." Paige replied. "She's not mine though, well not biologically. I adopted her from the church where I was adopted."  
  
Piper shot Phoebe a 'oh my god' look, and Phoebe shot her one back.  
  
"What is her middle name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige paused, but then answered, "Freplica." Phoebe squealed. "Geez. it's not that bad of a name," said Paige.  
  
"FREPPY!!" shouted Phoebe.  
  
"No, it isn't that," Piper explained. "You see, Pammy, she is."  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's Prue's." Phoebe finished. Paige looked at Phoebe, then at Piper, and then got this really freaked out look on her face.  
  
"Why did she give her up?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, we're not sure, even to this day." Piper said.  
  
"Piper named her Pamela, and I thought of Freplica." Phoebe said.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked, "I mean, what kind of name is Freplica?"  
  
"It's a cool name." Said Phoebe, "Besides, it's Freppy for short!"  
  
-x-  
  
In the underworld, the seer was looking in the crystal ball, and watching the new charmed trio talk about the baby.  
  
"We must destroy it. it has power." The seer said.  
  
A/N: And. it's a cliffhanger! I will keep writing when and if, I get a bunch of reviews for this story and my other story. It is up to you, but if you want to know what happens, you might want to read and review Finding Paige. REALLY! I'M NOT KIDDING!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. Authors Note

Hey! Thank you for reading this story. There used to be a somewhat negative author's note here. but there is no need for it now. Keep reading and review when you are done!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own the charmed characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!! If you like this story, you should read Finding Paige (my other story) and review to that one too! (  
  
-x-  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Piper sat at the club laughing for a long time, and sharing memories.  
  
"Okay, you guys, it has been almost 4 hours, and I think we should get home." Piper suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Phoebe agreed. "Paige, why don't you stay with us? You can move in."  
  
"No, thanks for offering, but I'd rather keep the normal part of my life that I already have.no offence." Paige said.  
  
"Whatever." Phoebe said as they all walked outside.  
  
-x-  
  
At the manor, Piper and Phoebe were just getting into bed, when Leo orbed into Phoebe's bedroom, very disturbed.  
  
"GEEZ, LEO!" Phoebe yelled, "Your not supposed to orb into girls' bedrooms!"  
  
"Sorry, but Pamela is in danger." Leo said, "Great danger. Phoebe's eyes got wide as she called for Piper.  
  
"What is it, Phoebe?" Piper asked as she walked into the room. She looked between Leo and phoebe and just from the look on Leo's face, she knew something was about to happen. "What?" She asked again, this time, aimed at Leo.  
  
"It's Pamela." Leo said, "She is in great danger."  
  
"What? How? Who?" Piper asked, maybe a little too fast.  
  
"Slow down, honey." Leo replied, " She's not hurt.yet."  
  
"Well, who's after her?" Piper asked.  
  
"The seer." Leo replied  
  
"THE SEER!? She isn't strong. what can she do?" Piper asked, really surprised.  
  
"Well, Piper, She could put every demon in the underworld on her, including the source, and after about oh say, 1 or 2, she would be dead." Leo said.  
  
"Oh." Piper replied. Phoebe ran downstairs to the kitchen and called Paige. She let it ring, but then the machine picked up.  
  
"Uh oh. She should have been home by now." Phoebe said to Piper and Leo.  
  
"Alright, Let's go!" Piper said. "Orb us there," she commanded Leo.  
  
"God, Piper, no please?" Leo joked.  
  
"Not funny," Piper replied. Leo rolled his eyes and put one of his hands on Piper's shoulder, and the other on Phoebe's. They orbed into Paige's apartment, expecting to find her in bed with a guy, but they didn't. They found her on the floor, in a pool of blood, and Pamela was missing.  
  
A/N: ha ha. now you have to review to get me to write more! 


	11. Chapter 10

Memories aren't Always Bad By: Beth Diane  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, then I wouldn't be writing at FAN fiction.net.  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Princesscatie21: You sick-o! No, he's not trying to steal Phoebe, although I'm sure you'd like that, it was because if he orbed into Piper's bedroom, he wouldn't leave! SO THERE!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
-x-  
  
Leo kneeled down next to Paige and hovered his hands over her heart. It took longer than normal, meaning that she was almost dead, but finally the familiar white glow appeared over Paige and she woke up.  
  
"Paige, what happened?" Leo asked. Paige sat up, with the help of Piper and after realizing what was going on, she started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Paige?" Phoebe asked, "We'll find Freppy. She's going to be fine, but you have to tell us exactly what happened so we can save her."  
  
"This man walked in, a very tall man with black hair and ice blue eyes. He walked in and threw a fire ball at me, and that's all I remember." Paige responded.  
  
"Cole." Piper, Phoebe, and Leo said in unison.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked.  
  
"Cole. Phoebe's husband." Piper replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ex husband, actually." Phoebe said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Paige nearly had a heart attack then and there. "You. married this. this. Monster!?" 


	12. Chapter 11

Memories aren't Always Bad By: Beth Diane  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, then I wouldn't be writing at FAN fiction.net.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
-x-  
  
Paige looked at Pamela, lying on that table, innocent and vulnerable.  
  
"We have to save her!" Paige exclaimed, "We can't let them kill her!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Piper said as she froze the room. Paige ran over and unchained Pamela from the table. She picked up her baby and carried her over to Leo. She held Pamela out in her arms, and Leo healed her. Paige orbed out with Pamela, making sure that she was safe.  
  
The room unfroze. Piper and Phoebe weren't quite sure what to do, but they needed to vanquish the source.  
  
"We can't vanquish him unless we are at the manor, standing near the book!" Phoebe hissed at Piper.  
  
"Well, we could try it-Piper whispered, but the source threw a fire ball at her, cutting off her words. She fell limp to the ground. Phoebe's eyes grew wide with anger as she levitated and kicked the source's head. It did no damage to him whatsoever, but being so close, the fireball knocked Phoebe out cold when she was hit with it.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper woke up and blinked her eyes a couple times. She looked around and saw everyone sitting around her, staring at her.  
  
"Wha-What's happening?" Piper asked, confused. "Phoebe, did you vanquish the source all by yourself!?"  
  
"No." Phoebe said, "He hit me with a fireball not even a minute after he hit you."  
  
Leo sat there, smiling.  
  
"Leo." Piper said, "What did you do?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that you wont have to worry about the source for a long, long time." Leo said, grinning.  
  
"What? Why? Did you vanquish him? I thought whitelighters weren't allowed to fight, only to guide and heal!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, whatever you did, thanks. Pamela is okay now, and we are all living." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, and even though we will always miss Prue, now we have a part of her with us, living, growing proof of a miracle." Phoebe smiled, looking at Pamela.  
  
"I agree!" Piper said, walking over to Paige, Phoebe, and Pamela, giving them all a giant group hug.  
  
"But Phoebe, about Cole." Paige said, and then started laughing.  
  
"No. It wasn't him." Leo said.  
  
"Then who was it?" Phoebe asked, but Leo didn't answer, He just smiled and hugged each of them.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Okay, so all of you, I finally finished a story!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Hyperpiper91, Katriona, Emily Carol, Princesscatie21, Chelle, svata2004, jussie, beautifulgarbage, miss_draconis, KC-Piper-fan, SnOwBuNnY, AthleticCharmedOne, TDK, alison, Kit_Halliwell@hotmail.com, Jenn Ruest, and wAnAaBpIpEr.  
  
All of you who are still reading them, please review and tell me how you liked the story!!! 


	13. closing

Hey guys!!! The sequel of this story should be posted soon. It is called You Can't Escape Your Memories.  
  
Please R&R for it when it comes out!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY!!!! 


End file.
